


3 Weeks With Each Other

by loenotfound



Series: DSMP FICS I DO WHEN IM BORED [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :eyes:, AO3 Tags - Freeform, Antfrost x Velvet teehee, Couple, DSMP, Dream Smp, Drunk Texting, Flirting, Fluff, Group chat, How tf do i tag, I Ship It, Idk whatever, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Ok bye, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Texting, ThEy hAd SeX On ThE CrAFtiNg tAbLe, airbnb, dream team, george is gay jk, hmmm, i think, i wrote this instead of my homework, jdieudhdbd, jdisjdh, jsueuhs, lots of flirting, lots of time lol, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like tommy's last canon life, soo much TAGS, teehee, umm enjoy?, unless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loenotfound/pseuds/loenotfound
Summary: Dream has something planned soo he can spend Christmas and New Year with all his friends, What could possibly go wrong in 3 Weeks right?1K HITS WTF HOW I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH
Relationships: Antfrost & VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: DSMP FICS I DO WHEN IM BORED [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190387
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	3 Weeks With Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> IF ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY DECIDE THEY DONT WANT FANFICS WRITTEN ABOUT THEM I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN!
> 
> Interact with me :D
> 
> Twitter - LoeWasTaken_  
> LINK HERE
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> -Loe <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY DECIDE THEY DONT WANT FANFICS WRITTEN ABOUT THEM I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN!
> 
> Dream made a group chat to announce something fun to his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic that I write when I get bored and shit when in vacation soo don't expect too much on this fic, You can give your suggestions in my twitter : LoeWasTaken_
> 
> Lots of love, Loe <3

\-----------------------------------------------

**\--Dream added George, and 19 Others --**

**Gremlin Child :** wtf is this shit

**Big Daddy :** LANGUAGE

**Wasasss popinnnnn :** AYUP

**Sapitus Napitus :** Ayo

**Honk boy :** SAPNAP 😍☺️😚

**Sapitus Napitus :** BABE 😛😍😘🤪

**Honk Boy :** Come to my room ;)

**Sapitus Napitus :** omw 👀

**Gaymer :** wassup gaymers

**fat CAKE :** Antfrost wanna "hug" 😏

**Gaymer :** when I visit you again we'll "hug" 😳

**Gogy :** Please stop sexting in the group chat :]

**7.5 Trillion :** oh come on now

**Gogy :** dream stop

**7.5 Trillion :** Well if you don’t like sexting calling is perfectly fine ;)

**Wasasss popinnnnn :** What in the heatwaves is this

**Gremlin Child :** Wtf dream

**Big Daddy :** LANGUAGE

**Sgeppy :** baddd giev me atenntoin uwu

**Big Daddy :** dms uwu

**Sgeppy :** ok bad owo

**xXSkephaloXx:** SKEPHALO IS TRUE CONFIRMED

**Gremlin Child :** wtf stop it with your uwuing that’s is so incredibly disgusting

**Big Daddy :** LANGUAGE

**Sgeppy :** Stfu chlid yore just jeaouls i got soemeno

**Wassass popinnnnn :** I cannot understand your spelling

**Gremlin Child :** No I have many women in my house TONS OF THEM SCATTERED

**Sgeppy :** Ok CHIDL

**Gremlin Child :** if you call me child again I will kick your ass you dickhead, also your spelling is awful

**Sgeppy :** chill otu chidl

**Gremlin Child :** Fuck you, you dickhead little piece of shit fuck off

**Queen :** HELLO

**Nikuwu :** PUFFY

**Queen :** NIKI <33

**E girl :** why in fucks am I here 🙂

**Nikuwu :** Minx :DD

**E girl :** Niki kiss me rn

**Gremlin Child :** SHIT ASS DICK BITCH FUCK

**Big Daddy left the group**

**7.5 Trillion :** omfg TOMMY

**\-- 7.5 Trillion added Bid Daddy --**

**Old Man Philza :** wtf are you doing little shits

**Gremlin Child :** HI MR MINECRAFT

**Old Man Philza:** hi child

**Gremlin Child :** I am not a child.

**Blood God:** hallo

**Child :** TECHNO MY FRIENDDD

**Blood God :** I have suddenly lost interest in this group

**Tall Man :** MI PERDONAS

**Ghostbur :** Quackity you are so tiny

**Tall man :** SHUT UP NO IM NOT IM AVERAGE HEIGHT IN THE USA

**Gogy :** well I’m colorblind

**Tall man :** ANY ASKERS???☺️

**Tubbee :** hi gusy :DDDD

**Ranboat :** TUBBO :DD

**Tubbee :** RANBOO :D

**King :** bi passing

**Nikiuwu :** bi passing

**King :** totally wasn’t planned

**Fragrance Man :** @E girl marry me

**E girl :** ew no

**Gremlin Child :** OI JACK @jAcK mAniFol

**jAcK mAniFoL :** OI BRITISH GUY

**Gremlin Child :** VC 2

**jAcK mAniFoL :** OK CHILD👍

**Furry :** jAck ManiFol ohhh jacK mAnifoL

**Gremlin Child :** Hi Furry

**Furry :** Fuck you

**7.5 Trillion :** UGH you guys are so annoying

**7.5 Trillion :** anyways I added you all here for to ask if you guys are free for a Christmas and new year celebration in Florida I’ll buy the tickets and the Airbnb all you need to do is say yes.

The plan was simple he just needed to know if everyone was free for Christmas till new year which all off them were and today is 2 days before Christmas. Dream and sapnap are in the Airbnb already preparing food and the rooms. Tommy, Tubbo, Philza, Wilbur, Niki, and Fundy arrived with each other and started unpacking their stuff. And everyone started coming in. There are tons of rooms and here is the room chart:

**Minx, Puffy, Niki [1 double deck, 1 bed]**

**Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, Jack [2 double decks]**

**Sapnap, Karl [1 bed]**

**Dream, George [1 bed]**

**Wilbur, Philza, Fundy, Quackity, Techno [2 Double decks, 1 bed]**

**Eret, Jschlatt, Skeppy, Bbh, Vurb [2 double decks, 1 bed]**

**Antfrost, Velvet [1 bed]**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting chapters every Friday or whenever I want to honestly lol
> 
> also I am still working on the song for my other fic go check it out
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> -Loe<3


End file.
